Various Yu-Gi-Oh! Drabbles
by VRedhead
Summary: From the original classic, Yu-Gi-Oh, a various amount of drabbles with different characters and genres.
1. Chapter 1

"Common pal! Just give it to er'!" Joey's Brooklyn styled accent slurred out, giving his petite friend a dramatic pat on the back, urging him to go forward.

Yugi may be the world's greatest duelist, but that didn't help with his problem with talking to girls-especially cute girls that he liked.

"I-It's n-not that easy Joey..! I don't want [name] to feel strange around me," He mumbled, the last part almost quietly, fiddling with the perfectly red rose in his hands.

"Common. Girls love dis' stuff, and she'll love it!" The blonde reassured, and without warning, pushed Yugi into [name] as she had walked into the class roome.

"Wow Yugi. What a gorgeous rose!" The [h/c] haired girl exclaimed, causing the boy to blush 10 shades of red.

"...Here." He mumbled, bashfully shoving the rose into her hand, about to retreat into a dark corner due to embarrasement. Before he even got the chance, he felt warm lips on his cheek, causing him to stumble some.

"I love it Yugi."


	2. Chapter 2

Reckless and dark pigmented hands would pin her helpless body down, as he ravished her already bruised mouth even further, trailing down to show his sinfully, dark and addicting intentions with his hot lips all over [name's] helpless body as she laid there taking it.

She almost lost track of time of how things had ended up this way. She found herself wishing that the old and innocent, gentle Marik would come back.

But now, the darkness within him seemed to be growing more and more deeper with every single second passing by.

"You're _mine_ [name]. No one else but me can claim you as theirs." Marik had stated, as if you were some possession, which [name] was starting to feel more and more like, as he claimed your body over and over again with multiple thrusts.

Yet, she can't find herself to say no. She loved him, and felt that he on some level did still, despite him showing more possessiveness if anything.

Even though it was such a dark sin to just let him taint her like this, it was a sin that she couldn't just say no to.


	3. Chapter 3

He would always see those [e/c] irises staring him down, with a soft look in them. That [hair length] [h/c] hair, that he wanted to oh-so run his fingers through, yet she almost seemed to mock him within her presence, as if she was untouchable. That soft, almost baby-like [skin color] skin looking ready to be touched by his callused rough hands.

Just who was she...?

Almost every night now, all Joey Wheeler can do is simply dream about this mysterious, yet breath taking girl. He found himself striding in lazily into class, knowing that the teacher wasn't here yet to give him a tardy slip, when much to his surprise, he spotted what seemed to be his best buddy with his tri- colored hair, seemingly occupied in what seemed like a duel with a head of familiar [h/c] hair, now attiring their girls uniform.

Joey didn't remember seeing her ever in this class, figuring that she must be new or somethin'.

Then realization kicked him in the head when recognizing where he had really seen this girl though.

"Joey! Hey you made it! This new girl, [name] is seriously giving Yug' a run for his money!" Tristain's familiar voice had cut him off, as that had gotten Yugi's attention, and the girl, [name's], as well. She had looked up, making contact with his baby brown hues before smiling that same smile she would in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Even today, he didn't even once return the feelings that you harboured for the cold hearted man. His ice cold nature allowing almost no one near his heart.

Even as to 5000 years ago, you had to watch as he shared his heart towards that fair haired woman, with the brightest of blue eyes.

Today, there may not be another woman in his life like in his past one, but it almost hurts even more to see that he let no one into his heart, than to see him love another.

You could only watch him walk away from your grasp, as time seemingly keeps repeating himself again.

A never ending cycle of unrequited love.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite her feelings towards the cold hearted billionaire, she also took this as a game in a way. She was the predator and he was the prey.

She may not be obvious about her feelings as most other girls would be, but [name] knew that she was slowly making the icy hearted duelist crack little by little.

That's when she knew that she had him tamed.

Kaiba couldn't believe the way that he was starting to feel lately. He wasn't used to it, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

At first, he had been leaning towards the latter of the two, but he wasn't so sure now..

Just seeing [name] walking by his office, the way she strutted down the halls, as if she had owned the place. _His_ place.

He knew it.

As much as he hated to admit it, she's got him tamed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yugi, you look soooo cute like that~" [name] had cooed, giggling and kissing a furiously blushing duelist's cheek.

Sure, Yugi may be the best duelist in the world thanks to his spirit of a partner, but that didn't make a difference in the world on how easily he found himself getting flustered by the lovely [name].

He had found it hard to believe that he had somehow mustered up enough courage to ask her to be his girl friend two weeks ago. Well he did have to admit, Joey did push him to do so.

"Ooo...looks like you got some whipped cream on your cheek. Here, lemme clean it off." [name] mustered out, her voice coming delectably lower than usual, as the girl leant in closer towards where he sat in the small cafe.

Poor thing didn't even take it in just_ how_ she was intending to 'clean' him up, until he had felt her warm tongue trailing down his cheek, removing what ever of the white paste that had once adorned his blushing cheek.

[name] blinked, wondering why Yugi had fell of the chair, unconscious with a bleeding nose. Laughing some, the girl had stood up, going to find some water to throw on the helpless body before smiling to herself.

"Oh you'll never change Yugi."


End file.
